Hyper Pretty Cure!
Hyper Pretty Cure! Is Usagi's first Pretty Cure series that focuses highly on mythology and friendship with a dose of slice of life and comedy related themes as well. Because of how the Cures were all elementary students, it will highly focus on their adolescence as well. According to Usagi, the story will be narrated by the Cures, Jullianna, Carlo, Emily and Aiko and will revolve around the kids, mostly around the main protagonist, Aida. Plot *List of Hyper Pretty Cure! Episodes Aida was an elementary school student who has high grades at school and is a cute example of a role model. Until one day that she met a unicorn like mascot named Mythiry who gives her the power to become the legendary superhero, Pretty Cure. Now along with her friends, with some are given destiny to become Cures too will have to go along on a new adventure, saving the planet they loved while facing problems relating to friendship and school as well. Characters Cures= *Akamenu Aida/Cure Venus (赤目アイーダ/キュアビーナス) :CV: Uchida Uchida Aya :The series main protagonist. She excels in most of her subjects and is referred to as a role model by some of her classmates and fellow students. Despte her mature nature, she can be playful as well and usually argues with Carlo for reasons of becoming the smartest one of the Inner Circle. Aida transforms into Cure Venus, the hero representing love, symbolized by hearts and her theme color is red. *Hanataba Sakura/Cure Flora (花束さくら/キュアフローラ) :CV: F Furihata Ai :The deuteragonist of the series and Aida's childhood friend. Sakura is a creative girl who has a passion for arts and culture and admires Leonardo da Vinci. She is soft-spoken and the one who doesn't voice out her opions very much but she later grew into more brave girl. Sakura transforms into Cure Flora, the hero rekindness, symbolized by flowers and her theme color is green. *[[Mizuno Minako|Mizuno Minako/Cure Siren] **Voiced By:Kumiko Watanabe(Jap) Janys Jaud(Eng) **she is the groups sporty girl who has the lowest IQ of them all. She is a grade 6 tomboyish girl who is good at sports but fails mostly in her studies. Her alter ego is Cure Siren,the warrior of the ocean. Her signature color is blue,she has powers over water,and is symbolized by tear drops. *Tsutsuji Douji/Cure Aurai **Voiced by:Marina Inoue(Jap) Cathy Weseluck(Eng) **is the "penboy" of the group who loves to write. He is a grade 5 boy who loves to write stories and is also the school writer. He seems to dream of being a writer or author. His alter ego is the female Cure Aurai,the warrior of the sky. Her/his theme color is purple,she has powers over wind,and is symbolized by feathers. *Segawa Hotaru/Cure Flash **Voiced by:Nami Miyahara(Jap) Anna Cummer(Eng) **is a child actress and also a popstar. She is known as "Firefly" by American fans in the series. Even thou she is famous this doesn't spoil her. Her alter ego is Cure Flash,the warrior of energy. Her theme color is orange,she has powers over lightning. She is symbolized by bolts. *Utano Elisa/Cure Adarna **Voiced by:Rumi Ookubi(Jap) Tara Strong(Eng) **is a Pretty Cure before who und and gentle. She was injured after a battle. Elisa is a great singer and says that singing is her passion. Her alter ego is Cure Adarna,the warrior of songs. Her theme color is pink,she has powers over sound,and is symbolized by notes. *Kisekino Taiyo/Cure Phoenix **see Darkara Phoenexa for more. Taiyo is kind and hard-working girl who loves cooking. Her alter ego is Cure Phoenix,the warrior of fire. Her theme color is yellow,she is symbolized by triangles and has powers over fire |-| Other Main Characters= *Akamenu Aiko **is Aida's younger sister. She knows Pretty Cure's identity and helps them by giving advices even thou she is still grade 3. She is also the smartest one of her class. *Hojokawa Jullianna **one of the cures classmates. She and her brother know Pretty Cure's identity. She seems to be low spirited at first and is sometimes mistaken for Cure Venus as Cure Aphrodite. *Hojokawa Carlo **one of the cures classmates. Like his sister he knows Pretty Cures identity and is an annoying rival to Aida who mostly takes Aida's harmonious side away ending them up fighting each other. *Azumiya Emily **Member of the cheerleading squad who will soon be part of the Inner Circle. |-| Mascots= *Mythiry/Todo Momoko **Voiced by:Megumi Nakajima(Jap) Ariel Winter(Eng) **is Aida's mascot. She loves fashion and dreams to be a fashion designer as a human. She attends school as a grade 3 girl. She is based on myths. *Morary/Harune Mirai **Voiced by:Megumi Han(Jap) Shannon Chan-Kent(Eng) **is Sakura's mascot. She loves plants and dreams to be a botanist. She seems to be homeschooled by the Hanataba family. She is based on the moral of the story. *Majiry/Asuka Mahou **Voiced by:Haruka Tomatsu(Jap) Chiara Nazami(Eng) **is Minako's mascot. She loves animals and dreams to be a zoologist. She attends school as a grade 3 girl. She is based on the magic of the story. *Fabiry/Koizumi Romoko **Voiced by:Kumiko Watanabe(Jap) Erin Matthews(Eng) **is Douji's mascot. He seems to have a simple dream,being a teacher along with Aida. He attends a different school along with Royary. He is based on fables. *Royary/Yumeno Korona **Voiced by:Kato Emiri(Jap),Lillianna Mummy(Eng) **is Hotaru's mascot. Royary is kind,meek and wise. A running gag during the series is that when an occassion occured she mostly isn't invited on purpose or forgoten by the others. She is based on the characters in a story since the world royal is relating to kings,dukes,etc who are characters of a story. *Mirakury/Kisekino Mikeru *Harmony/Utano Wataru |-| Pleiades= *Alcyone **the leader of Pleiades. She is very persistent when it comes to responsibility. *Sterope *Celaeno *Electra *Maia *Merope *Taygete |-| Villains= They are the main villians of the series'. All have at least one best friend from their "enemies". *Warfare **Warfare is the series' main villian who is nineteen. Warfare is playful and likes to see people argue. His best friends from his "enemies" is Azumiya Emily and later on Utano Elisa. *Darkara Phoenexa **An eleven-year old girl who loves to see people argue a lot and doesn't care about the feelings of others. Her best friend from her "enemies" is Akamenu Aida. *Deimos **A human-harpy hybrid young teenage boy. He loves to see people argue but sometimes gets annoyed with it. His best friend from his "enemies" is Mizuno Minako. *Moros **A portergyst young eight-year old boy. He seems to be picky and plans ahead thinking of his next target. His best friend from his "enemies" is Hanataba Sakura. *Eris **A cyborg eleven-year old girl. She loves to make her Sensobot's more prettier and targets mostly celebrities. Her best friend from her "enemies" is Tsutsuji Douji. *Phobos **A mummy eleven-year old boy and twin brother of Eris. He is shy and softspoken. His best friend from his "enemies" is Segawa Hotaru. *Lucifer **A lochness monster-human hybrid. He targets mostly fishermen. His best friend from his "enemies" is Utano Elisa. He then harbored feelings for Azumiya Emily which later on became his friend. *Mars **A masked fourteen-year old boy who wears a cape. He declairs himself handsome and graceful. His best friend from his "enemies" is Hojokawa Jullianna whom he has a crush with. *Armagaddon **Proclaimed son of Warfare. He is clueless about his past and targets mostly rich and wealthy people. He wants to read a lot of books to find out what he really is. His best friend from his "enemies" is Hojokawa Carlo and Akamenu Aida before Darkara Phoenexa debuted. He has a crush on Aida which is oblivious to her. *Adriesta **Adriesta is a yeti who debuted along with her childhood friend Armageddon. Her best friend from her enemies is Akamenu Aiko. *Sensobot **the series' main monster created from peoples disagreements. |-| Supporting Characters= *Akamenu Mana/Cure Aphrodite **is Aida's mom and the cures mentor. She is a Pretty Cure before. Her alter ego is Cure Aphrodite. *Akamenu Isabe **is Aida's father. He is also the first person to know her mothers identity when they are younger. *Tsutsuji Danica **Danica is the older sister of Douji. *Queen Concordia/Kanzaki Natsumi **Queen Concordia is the ruler of the Legendia Kingdom. She fears that the Discordians will take over the whole Legendia Kingdom so she allows the main mascots to go to earth in search for them. She disguises herself as the school's principal to watch over the Inner Circle. She is also strict at some point. *Zeus **Zeus is Concordia's little brother who took her place while at earth. *Vesta **A childhood friend and rival of Mythiry. *Littary **Mythiry's older brother. *Shiyama Shion **The school's Head of Discipline. She is very strict when it comes to obedience. *Akajima Hiro **One of the Cures classmates. He created a comedy duo with Carlo calling themselves CHs. *Kigusa Reina **Another one of the Cures classmates she is very shy but also down to earth and admired Pretty Cure very much. She later on befriends Vesta. Items *Legend Lockett **The Cures' main transformation device. *Legend Keys **The main collectibles of the series. *Secret Items *Legend Pillars **The Legend Pillars are stick like items. Locations *Booker Town-the main setting of the series. *Legendia Kimgdom *Discord Kingdom *Pretty Cure Garden **A garden secretly behind the Akamenu Household where Aida's parents first met. It is also where the Inner Circle perform meetings and the Cures doing training. Trivia *This is the first series where all the main Cures are still in elementary school. *This is so far the only series to have non-Cure characters to be considered as main. *The series showed a lot of references from multiple animes in every episode. **The characters are hinted to be otakus as well as they attended an otaku event in Akihabara. **The characters are hinted to have their own favorite animes as well like Aida is a fan of Kobato and Sakura is a fan of the Naruto series. *This is the only series where there is a male character that can transform into a Cure. *Almost all the main characters are voiced by members of u's and Aquors, two main units that appeared in the Love Live! franchise. *This is the first series where the lead Cure's theme color is not pink but red and the fact she is not the typical clumsy girl. Related Pages *'Hyper Pretty Cure! Allusions'-References *'Inner Circle'-the circle of friends that appear in the series *'Hyper Pretty Cure! Merchandise'-merchandises *'Hyper Pretty Cure!: Op & Ed Theme Single'-Opening and Ending theme single Gallery hypcofficial.png|First announcement of Hyper Pretty Cure! Title Card Wallpaper.png|An official wallpaper of Hyper Pretty Cure! with the main casts' symbols and the series emblems(excluding Emily) Category:Fan Series Category:UsagiKawausaHishikawa Category:Hyper Pretty Cure Category:Usagi's 1st Round Series